onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion:One Piece Encyclopédie
Untitled Utilisez cette page pour discuter de la conception et des changements de contenus de l'accueil. Pour une discussion sur le wiki en général, merci de visiter le Portail communautaire ou les Forums. __TOC__ Ajouts nouvelles rubriques sur l'accueil Il faudrait ajouter deux nouvelles rubriques sur l'accueil: Une rubrique "Annonces" pour les nouveautés scans et anime de One Piece et une rubrique "Saviez-vous...". Il faudrait également mettre les liens vers les autres wikia de One Piece. Merc Metasonic 31 août 2009 à 16:56 (UTC) Metasonic J'aimerais remonter le message de Metasonic qui date quand même, et pourquoi pas ne pas refaire la page d'index, je la trouve trop peu ergonomique principalement : "Palmarès" "Communauté" etc les liens ne fonctionne pas il serait mieux de mettre quelque chose d'autre à la place. Maddog57 octobre 27, 2010 à 16:19 (UTC) Bonjour tout le monde. Je connais très bien ce manga et j'aimerais apporter ma contribution à ce site. Alors qui est-ce qui gère ce site ? Si tu pouvais me donner une page ou deux par semaines pour que je passe le temps et que j'améliore le site ce serait sympa. Si tu vx me tester, pose moi des question fais ce que tu vx. Merci d'avance bye Luffy final 2 janvier 30, 2012 à 11:42 (UTC) Bonjour! ça ne fais pas longtemps que je suis sur ce wiki et jaimerai bien quon me dise comment faire les fiche d'identité des perso et les tableau comme sur Cette page. je narrive pas a faire ces genre de modele, pouvez vous m'aidez? MERCI BEAUCOUP!!! Walistas (discussion) septembre 5, 2012 à 08:22 (UTC) bonjour, j'aimerais savoir comment insérer des images dans des pages de personnages 84.102.54.210 octobre 7, 2012 à 15:53 (UTC) Modèles Bonsoir, je voulais savoir s'il était possible de modifier un modèle déjà existant, comme par exemple celui de la Marine pour pouvoir, par exemple, modifier la taille des photos ou ajouter des personnages ? Merci d'avance et bonne soirée à tous ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) janvier 23, 2013 à 19:08 (UTC) Il se trouve que j'ai fini par trouver alors je vous explique pour que vous puissiez tous en profiter : #Il suffit de taper le nom du modèle dans la barre de recherche (Ex : "MembresMarines"), puis de sélectionner l'onglet "Tout". #Puis, de modifier la page du modèle concerné, soit en mode "Visuel", soit en mode "Source" (celui à privilégier selon moi). Bref, si vous avez des questions ou besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à me contacter ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) janvier 28, 2013 à 22:11 (UTC) Information supplémentaire : Taper "Modèle:nom-du-modèle" permet de trouver directement la page. juin 6, 2014 à 14:01 (UTC) j'ai fais deux trois modifs sur la page d'acceuil pour quelle soit plus propre. dites moi si cela vous convient ou pas Gol-d-manuel (discussion) mai 22, 2013 à 14:24 (UTC) ça me convient bonne idée ! Patateboy (discussion) mai 25, 2013 à 13:36 (UTC) probleme avec le modèle de wikia il s'est inserer a le rubrique "le saviez vous" e j'ai pas trouver comment regler le probleme... je suis sur que c tout con en plus.... bref quelqu'un saurait-il le faire ? août 23, 2013 à 22:37 (UTC) Probleme avec le modèle de wikia j'arrive pas a retablir :/ dsl de reediter mais je pense que personne n'avais vu mon premier message. août 26, 2013 à 18:06 (UTC) Problème réglé ;) ♥ Seo--Yeon ♥ août 26, 2013 à 22:51 (UTC) heu... Il te suffisait juste d'appuyer sur le bouton "Révoquer", non ? Fichier: [[User:John_Trololo|''John_Trololo]] Discussion Non~ Il suffisait juste de rajouter "|}" qui manquait au code de l'encadrer le "saviez-vous" pour le fermer, c'est tout ^^" ♥ 'Seo--Yeon' ♥ août 27, 2013 à 10:29 (UTC) merci seo :) août 27, 2013 à 10:45 (UTC) En attendant t'as pas tout à fait réglé le problème, Seo, t'as juste fermé la barre, mais tu as inséré tout le contenu de droite dedans... De toute façon, je refais ça ce soir.[[User:John_Trololo|John_Trololo]] Discussion Problème réglé ce soir. Salut ! C'est juste pour vous dire que le problème concernant la barre à droite de l'accueil sera réglé d'ici peu. Je suis pas mal pris aujourd'hui, donc ce sera dans la soirée ! Bonne après midi à tous ! [[User:John_Trololo|John_Trololo]] Discussion septembre 1, 2013 à 11:06 (UTC) J'ai retiré l'image car elle est mal-placée, et un peu inadaptée... Essaies de le faire sur une page de test avant de la mettre sur la page d'accueil...[[User:John_Trololo|John_Trololo]] Discussion septembre 27, 2013 à 19:28 (UTC) Yo il y a un problème avec la page d'acceuil... La colonne de droite est en dessou. Ce qui donne un look horrible.Voila un conseil quand on modifie radicalement la page d'acceuil. Conseil de pro de Jarjar :D #Ouvrez la page d'acceuil en mode de modification. #Ouvrez un 2eme onglet. #Sur le 2eme onglet, allez sur la même page exactement et les 2 en mode de modification. #Choisissez une page modele. #Ne touchez en aucun cas à cette page car, c'est le ''propre #Sur la page brouillon faîtes vos modifcations et pour vois si cela marche, visualisez-les tant que vous n'êts pas satisfait. #Si vous êtes satisfait, publiez et fermez l'onglet propre. #Si vous ne l'êtes pas et qu'en plus vous êtes tanné, publiez le propre et recommencez plus tard. Pourquoi? Si vous modifiez la page d'acceuil et que vous publiez, vous pouvez tout bousillez. Mais si vous avez la nouvelle versin et l'ancienne vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez! Moi-même quand je modifie celle de snk wiki, j'ens utilise 3 mais bon la cela deviens plus compliqué :DEmperor Jarjarkine ([[User talk:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Speak! Mortal']]) ([[User blog:Emperor Jarjarkine|'Learn Mortal']]) janvier 12, 2014 à 18:42 (UTC) Interwiki Hello, can anyone add the main page Interwiki/interlanguage Indonesia? with code id:, thanks. Om Jin mars 11, 2014 à 15:49 (UTC) Je voudrais dire qq chose Pourquoi ce wiki ne serait -il pas wiki de L'année ? Goldrogerr (discussion) avril 11, 2014 à 14:06 (UTC) goldrogerrUtilisateur:Goldrogerr Pour tout les gens et le wiki Ce wiki est trop cool .Les gens qu'il y a ici sont les plus chouttes amis que j'ai eu .Vraiment il est cool ce wiki :) ! avril 22, 2014 à 16:32 (UTC) Félicitations ! Le meilleur de tout les Wikis , + de 1000 Utilisateurs , équige d'Administration super , Tchat ambiancé =D , page d'accueil grandiose ! [[User:Monkey D.Light|'Monkey ']] [[User talk:Monkey_D._Light|'D.Light']] juin 6, 2014 à 13:19 (UTC) Vous ne trouvez pas que la page d'accueil ressemble à celle du wiki anglais ? :) P.S. : Je ne pourrais pas suivre les réponses, je suis absent les deux prochaines semaines. Patateboy (discussion) juillet 25, 2014 à 15:38 (UTC) Top 5 des tomes : 1:tome 52. 2:tome 51. 3:tome 41. 4:tome 38. 5:tome 45�� (discussion) décembre 9, 2014 à 15:30 (UTC) Quelle raison pour que l'anime ne sort plus le mercredi? Bonjours à tous, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi l'anime de One Piece ne sort plus jeudi (en vostfr) mais le dimanche??? merci. 82.216.194.15 mars 5, 2015 à 17:41 (UTC) Peut-être spoil mais je voudrais votre avis sur cette photo vu sur un site connu Bonjour tout le monde, est-ce que c'est possible d'inventer en Empire imaginaire dans l'univer de One Piece ?